Chchchch chchamploo
by THEMONKEYKID
Summary: Mugen finds that something is very, very, wrong with his world, and he tries to fix it...


Chchch-ch ch-champloo

Note: This is a one chapter fic, its just something I wanted to try out. Please enjoy it, or flame it, or whatever. Warning it is random... you have been warned. If your wondering, this is basically a fic about the world of Samurai Champloo into a, Bobobo-bo bo-bobobo type of place well... kinda, read it and you will see. Just something that, you know, needed to be done. Okay, im done know.

Mugen slowly stretched out on the beach. His feet kicking up pieces of sand. "You know, for once, you did something write, for a dumb bi..." Jin quickly ran up to Mugen covering his mouth. Jin put a finger to his mouth, and added to it a creepy smile. Mugen pushed the hand away from his mouth. "What the hell is up with you?" Jin looked around, as if to make sure no one else was around. "My shoes missing" He whispered. Mugen looked down to see that Jin, was wearing his shoes, and what appeared to be watermelon. "Alright" Mugen said, taking a few steps back. "You been hitting the bottle?" Jin twirled in a circle. "Yeah your drunk"

Mugen, quietly walked away from Jin, and into the nearby town, hopefully to get some free food, or at least find something to do. Fuu seemed to like it here, and had not came to tell them they were continuing on there journey to find that sunflower dude. "Hey there young man!" A voice called at him. "Huh?" Mugen said, turning to meet the face, of the voice. An old man possibly in his seventies stood before him behind his shop, and wearing a pink dress. "Eeh?" Mugen walked over. The old man did a small little dance that seemed to show he was happy. "What is it old dude?" The old man cackled out in laughter. "Your feet remind me of my wife, may I have them" Mugen raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Your feet, there nice and like jelly" Mugen put a hand on his blade. "That some kinda insult?"The man giggled, and blushed. "Oh you silly little girl" Mugen stood motionless, trying to think of something to say back. "Do you want me to help you get your pants off" Mugen's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" He screamed pulling his blade out. "I said..." Mugen interrupted. "If you say it again, I will slice your damn head off!"The old man looked at the sky and winked. "I WANT TO TAKE YOUR PAN..." Mugen swiftly sliced through the mans neck, cutting it clean off. To Mugens surprise, instead of blood, bunnies began shooting out of his head. "Bunnies!" Fuu screamed running down the street towards them. "Dammit! Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Fuu picked up a bunny and started nibbling on its ear. The neck of the old man was still shooting out bunnies they were slowly producing less though.

A bunny poked its head out of his neck, and much to Mugens surprise the bunny stayed there. "What the hell?" Mugen said keeping his sword out. "Mmm, Bunnies" Fuu said, swallowing a bunny whole. "What the F$?" Everyone in the streets stopped and stared at him, as if he had just killed a god. "What?" Mugen said, giving everyone dirty looks. The bunny that had stayed in the mans neck spoke. "You have said words..." It said, closing his eyes slightly. "Whaa...?" Mugen didn't understand anything that was going on. All the people in the streets fell down on the ground as if they had turned into rag dolls. Mugen looked back at Fuu, who with everyone seemed to have turned motionless, although she did have a bunny sticking halfway out of her mouth. "Damn rabbits" Mugen said, stabbing one with his sword.

"Mugen" A familiar voice called to him. It was Jin! He had his sword out and seemed to be in a very bad mood. "What the hell is it now, you gonna offer me some type of damn cabbage pie, or some s&, like that!" Jin smiled, and firmly held his blade in hands. "No" He claimed. Mugen kept his blade tightly in his hand. "Then what, a duel or something, the way you are I could kick your watermelon wearing ass" Jin responded by tapping out a short tune, with his feet. He no longer appeared to be angry. "No, I want you to try my muffins!" Jin said pulling something out of his robes which appeared to be wrapped in paper. "I don't know what kinda bulls&$#, this is, but you better not be tricking me!" Jin held out the wrapped item to Mugen. Mugen ran over and snatched it from Jin's hand. Jin clasped his hands together. "It took me literally no time to make, so I hope you like it" Mugen slowly unwrapped the paper, and to no surprise it was not a muffin, it was a bunch of dead cockroaches. "Jin... I..." Mugen needed a plan, and then it came to him. Act like them, maybe they will stop if he plays along for awhile. Mugen placed a fake smile on his face. "How about you take a nap in the... cows... barnyard... ah screw it!" Mugen screamed out a battle cry, and began slicing everyone. Making sure no one survived.

Mugen took a deep breath as all the bodies now lay even more motionless in the streets. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugen" A thousand voices seemed to speak to him. "Whaa?" Mugen looked around. "Mugen!" The voices seemed to scream. "What the hell do you want?" Mugen screamed looking at everything around the area. "Your soul!" As the voices finished, thousands of rabbits exploded from the bodies, lunging at Mugen, who desperately tried to kill them all, but was quickly overrun, and mauled by the bunnies... "Mugen!" One of the rabbits that stood on his chest seemed to be speaking to him. "Mugen, I don't have time for this, we have to continue!" Another rabbit, popped its head into view. "Maybe he finally just killed himself" It calmly said. Mugen forced himself up. "What the hell does that mean, you damn vermin?" Mugen didn't believe what had just happened. Instead of rabbits, Fuu, and Jin stood in front of him.

"Are you okay Mugen?" Fuu asked, looking at him. Mugen looked around. "You were cussing in your sleep" Jin spoke in his calm voice. "Of course im fine!" Mugen said standing up. "Now come on, lets keep moving!" Mugen kept a few feet in front of them. "He sure is acting weird" Fuu whispered louder than she wanted. Mugen looked back. "Your one to talk bunny girl" Fuu stopped in her tracks. "What?" Mugen smugly continued walking, chuckling to himself.

The End.


End file.
